


In My Visions

by Tearfeather



Series: Paper Prophecy [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, POV Third Person, Prophetic Visions, Survival, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: Mom and dad told me I had a vivid imagination. I didn’t feel like it was, but they kept telling me that. Maybe they were right? I mean as a kid, aren’t all adults to be listened to without question? That’s what I was taught anyway. I feel like I need to back up first and start at the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea given to me from a viewer. I'm so excited to be able to start this story. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy.

It always took longer than I wanted it to. Not all the pieces would come together at the same time. I hated that. I wanted all the information as soon as I could get it. A piece here and there was frustrating. Ever since I was a kid, I knew things. I would draw what I saw in the beginning. Mom and dad told me I had a vivid imagination. I didn’t feel like it was, but they kept telling me that. Maybe they were right? I mean as a kid, aren’t all adults to be listened to without question? That’s what I was taught anyway. I feel like I need to back up first and start at the beginning. 

When I was about five years old, I fell into the family pool. I was learning how to swim but I panicked. I felt the consciousness slipping from me as I drown. The edges of my vision went dark and I didn’t know anything else. Then suddenly, everything changed. I felt calm and relaxed. A voice spoke to me, whispering sweet words into my ear about the future and how important I was to the plans. I had to live and this voice, whoever it was, was going to help me do so. I didn’t want to die. 

I was shocked awake and vomited water immediately. My parents were there, crying and worried about me. I told them I didn’t know what happened, even though I certainly did. That voice stuck in my mind. It was important to remember, and I knew that. It wasn’t long after I recovered that I knew something had changed about me. My dreams, once childish and safe, were now wrought with war, pain, suffering, and death. I was not afraid though. This was something that became normal for me. I would tell my parents about it and they told me it was nothing. Just night terrors. I would grow out of it as long as I knew they were just dreams. They said it was because I fell into the pool. They were correct about that anyway.

I continued to draw what I saw and would show my parents. It started to cause problems. Mother was blaming father for allowing me to entertain my wild imagination. Father blamed mother for not being around as often as I needed a mother. She did work a lot, but I didn’t blame her. I started to draw normal things like rainbows and dogs with happy families. They were happy and believed I was growing out of my bad habit. I was just hiding my thoughts from my parents. I didn’t want them to be upset. I wanted to have that happy family again. I kept my real drawings and notes in a journal under the floorboards in my room. No one knew it was there. I kept it that way on purpose. I really tried to be normal. I didn’t like it. 

As I grew up, I knew that what I was seeing was real. It wasn’t there in the present, but I knew, felt it was coming in the future. I didn’t know when. I felt like I was a fortune teller you hear about or even a psychic. As I got a little older, I understood the world faster than others. Did I mention I had a voice in my head from time to time? My parents thought it was sweet I had an imaginary friend when I was little. Not so much as I was getting older. I stopped talking about the voice in my head. I felt like the voice ‘won’ in a sense since I couldn’t tell anyone about it anymore.

I was seven when the world went to hell. Literally. I wasn’t surprised. I had seen this coming. No one believed me. They thought I was just weird. I told my parents that I knew two men would be sitting in a bar and having a conversation, and then the world would end as we knew it. They told me to stop with the fantasy world I was living in. A few months before that conversation, I had submitted and published, under a pen name, some of my thoughts and visions if you will in a short book. No one knew. They wouldn’t have believed me anyway. My pen name was an anagram of my real name.  
The day after the book came out on the bookshelves, was the day the world changed. I had timed that perfectly. Suddenly, my parents looked at me differently. They knew I was weird but now I think they feared me. There was fear in their eyes. I pretended not to see it and act normal once more.

When I was eighteen, I wrote more about what I was seeing in the future. People still didn’t want to read about the things I saw. That didn’t bother me in the end. There were still some places that published books and they took mine and ran. Said it was great for people to read about the end days and how it was going to affect things. I just smiled and nodded, letting them think what they wanted. I know they thought I was lying and just trying to exploit the masses. They put it out there as far and wide as they could. I wasn’t sure where it was going to end up but that was fine. I seriously doubted that most would even read it. Who would want to read about their future anyway? The world was scary enough in the end. I was almost sure it would end up being burned. It was still going to be helpful right?

Rumors spread far and wide about what was going on in the cities. They weren’t rumors though. New cities popped up everywhere. New Delphi. Vega. The Camp. Helena. I was sure there was more but those were near where we currently were headed. We started out in a city though we left as soon as we were taken over by angels. We stayed on the move as much as physically possible. We needed to find cities occasionally to get some supplies. It was becoming harder and harder to keep on the move without drawing attention to ourselves. 

My parents wanted to stop in a place that I didn’t feel comfortable. It was just a tiny town, nothing special and likely abandoned, by the look. I knew better. I told them that things would happen here, and they told me to stop once more. It was like a child again. So, I gave in. We stayed there in the old motel. In the middle of the night, I got up and left them. I knew it was dangerous, but I also knew I would be fine. This wasn’t my time yet. It was rare I was able to tell anything about my own future. Still, I never walked in fear. I had this skill, power if you will, for a reason.

I camped out in a trailer down the street from the motel. I woke up to screaming. It was my parents and the lower angels both. I peeked out the back window carefully, mindful not to draw attention to myself. Five lower angels and my parents were engaged in a fight. I heard my parents asking where I was and one of them, I think it was my father, yelling they should have listened to me. I readied my rifle and snuck out the door of the trailer. Crouching down to steady myself, I took a breath. Holding it, I lifted the rifle, took aim and fired. I hit the lower angel right in the head. She dropped dead instantly. The attention was turned to me then. 

The fight wasn’t very long. I took on one more with my rifle before I needed my pistol. My father and mother helped and together, we took them all down. I felt a horrible headache coming on. That usually meant that I had displeased the voice in my head. I shook it off as much as I could. As my parents cleaned up their minor wounds and talked quietly, I made breakfast. It was a hellva way to wake up.  
I could hear them, once in a while, talking about me and that maybe I wasn’t lying all these years. I hoped they were more open to listening to what I had to say now. I wasn’t going to believe it until they really did listen and ask questions. If they only listened, I doubted they would be full committed to my words. I had a teacher like that once. She would listen and ask questions, truly invested in what was going on. I trusted her so much. Then she retired, and I didn’t see her again. I missed her a lot. When they came into our make-shift kitchen, I turned to listen. They wanted to know how much of what I was saying all these years was true. This was going to be a lengthy conversation. 

The sun was just going down when I finally answered their last question. It felt like they were really listening for the first time in forever. That was a good feeling for me. Father was more active than mother. Her looks suggested she wondered if she was good enough for this. Maybe she was just wondering how she had failed. Yet, they never did. This wasn’t their fault in the least. I never blamed them, and I didn’t think that it was their fault I drown when I was a kid. I told them as much several times during my speech. And that was in fact what it was. I did most of the talking. They asked what was coming next. I told them. In 15 years the true battle would begin. Until then, we all just had to survive. Michael, the Arch Angel, was in Vega and doing what he could to protect all of us from Gabriel, his twin. 

It was when we connected with The Camp that I realized what happened with my book. Someone had turned my book and my visions of the future into a religion. They knew they Chosen One was a person but not who. I had been careful in what details I allowed to be in my public works. I didn’t want to ruin the boy’s chances. The child had been born 11 years prior to this moment in time. The Camp was welcoming enough, though it was all on the barter system. Labor for items if you didn’t have anything to trade. If we wanted our own little space there, and it would have been little, we had to work for it and contribute to the society somehow. 

I offered to cook, my father offered labor, and my mother offered to educate the children. It was accepted, though my mother also had to cook when she wasn’t teaching. There were only a few children after all. She didn’t mind. She had been a preschool teacher before the world caved in. She was very happy to pick that up once more. I learned as much as I could from her, though we traded for books over the years. I still had a few of those which I gave up to The Camp. I didn’t need them anymore. I was happy, for more than one reason, to pass those along to someone else. I didn’t mind cooking, though I rather do something else. I had considered offering to go on scouting missions and scavenging, but I knew my parents wouldn’t let me. I was still a child in their eyes and for some reason, now I was someone to protect. 

Three days after we arrived in this mobile city, tragedy hit hard. Their scavenging group limped back into town that night, carrying one of their own and dragging another. The group of five had been ambushed by lower angels, 8-balls they were called here. Apparently, the group was edging closer to Vega to see what was in the surrounding city. It was all ruins they said, though some 8-balls seemed to have called it home. They barely made it back. Two of them died from their injuries. The Camp was going to move on. 

That was fine. I didn’t mind if we moved on. Being this close to Vega put me on edge anyway. We traveled with them, keeping to ourselves and helping out how we could. There was talk that they could need to find someone else who would be able to scavenge. I knew I was able to do it, but would my parents let me do it? I was an adult, so they wouldn’t really be able to tell me no. I did respect their words though. When the community was told of the need for someone to do it, I offered. My parents were not happy about this. 

The first time out was funny to me. I was armed with my rifle and pistol. The three men I was working with kept looking at me like I was a liability. They didn’t trust me. I wasn’t the picture of a rough and ready gunner either, so I couldn’t blame them. My parents and I had our own fights along the way, though it wasn’t anything like this. I wasn’t worried. I was curious how this was going to play out when we did get into a fight. I knew we would. There was no possible chance of avoiding all detection from whatever was out in the world. People or angels. 

We were combing through a small trailer park. There were at least 20 trailers, many of them looking like they hadn’t been looted already. Doors shut and locked. They were just about ready to kick in the door when I stopped them. I picked the lock quickly and silently opened the door. They looked only slightly impressed. We ventured into the trailer and found a lot of good things. This was a good place to hit it seemed. Everything we found had to be turned over so there was no secrets or thievery. We looted clothing, food, a few books, and some jewelry from that first place alone. 

I spent time rolling up the clothing as best as I could to put them in my pack. We had big, hiker backpacks with us, which was helpful. The second trailer had much the same. Things like drinking glasses and plates were stacked in one place so we could come back for it later. It might be useful. As I rolled my clothing, I was considering what it would have been like if the world hadn’t been destroyed. Everything would have been different. I might be off to college this year instead of making sure we have all the clothing packed in a bag. I suppose there was worse things I could be doing. 

We search half the trailers before we started running out of room. Some had been looted, probably by the owners as they fled. That was what we thought anyway. I rolled a few more clothes, children’s clothing this time. The men with me had heavy bags of food. As we left the last trailer we were going to search today, I spotted a puppy. Of all things, I found a small living creature. I studied it a moment. I could pick him or her up and bring them back. Would they be welcome? Probably not. The men looked at the puppy and then at me. One of them told me to take it and keep it. I looked shocked. He said it was nothing, since he was on the council he wanted to repay me for such a big haul, since it had been my suggestion to go to this location. By this time, the little puppy had come over to me, happily pawing at my foot and shins. I looked down and picked them up. The little one was male and soon, became my best friend. 

Keeping a puppy, I thought, was going to be hard. The pup bonded with me immediately. That made things so much better. The council agreed I could keep him, even though I offered him up when we got back. They said it was already given away and was more than enough of a reward. I continued to go on scavenging runs, the pup refusing to be left behind. I named him Chance, which seemed like a fitting name. He came immediately. Mom and Dad thought I was lucky to have a dog so well behaved. I agreed. 

The years slowly passed. It was an easy life. I was able to keep up scavenging and my parents didn’t feel as nervous because I had Chance with me at all times. I was able to train my handsome pup to alert silently when someone was around. Laying down meant everything was fine. Sitting meant there might be someone nearby. If he stood and stared in one direction, someone was there. he was so easy to train. I came to find out about a year after I got him that he was a golden retriever. They were very smart breeds which made the training and easier and the breed was very loyal. His coat, which was very blond as a puppy, was a darker color now. Someone mentioned one of his parents must have been redder in color. 

My parents were considering leaving The Camp. I wasn’t sure what I would do. I would want to leave with them. I didn’t mind The Camp. Sure, it was rough at times and you really had to be on the top of your game. We met a lot of nice people. I was sitting in the main area brushing Chance when he stood up and stared. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. I knew this man. He was an archangel. As he walked into the area, others moved away. They didn’t treat strangers kindly anyway. The council would have to deal with this. As he passed me, I wrapped my arms around Chance and he sat down. Gabriel looked down at me, spared me only a glance and then moved on.

I had had a dream months ago about him coming here to explore. He was looking for his own and recruits. He didn’t like humanity as much as his brother Michael. It was wasted, and the reason Father was gone, or so Gabriel believed. Even I didn’t know the reason He was in fact gone but it couldn’t be us, right? We were His children as much as the angels. At least, that was what I had been taught. This world changed all of that and more in the blink of an eye. The voice in my head was oddly quiet as well the past few days. Now, it wasn’t as silent. Gabriel’s name was hissed in my head like someone was truly upset over his presence. I said nothing and made no reaction. I felt like leaving now. Not that Gabriel even have an idea of who I was. I didn’t want to risk it though. 

A week later, we announced we were leaving. The frigid winter was coming soon and still we made the choice to leave. I thought we going to be fine. I mean, we had lived on our own for years and only recently hooked up with The Camp. Chance trotted after me faithfully as we left. There was no bad blood which was nice. I still felt like this would be the last time I would see any of these people. Not because they would die, or I would, just I never expected to come back. Things would work out as best as they could I suspected. My dreams came more often once we were back on the road. There were buildings we would camp out in as we traveled. We had no set place to land. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to find a place to live permanently. 

Winter was hard. It was very cold and cruel. We started out traveling around from house to house we cleared but we had to stop moving so much and hunker down. It was just too cold. The snow as thick and it was too hard to push through it. Father wasn’t doing well either. He had stepped on a floorboard that wasn’t as strong as we had hoped. It caved in and his leg had been scratched up with the broken boards. We had treated the wounds as best as we could, but I think it got infected anyway. It wouldn’t be hard to do out here. 

I went out with Chance several times to find supplies and we were lucky. I found a pharmacy while I was out, and it hadn’t been completely looted. We had to be careful though. There were lower angels around and lurking. Chance was always very faithful to me and never left my side. While out in the afternoon, Chance ran off away from me. I was shocked to say the least. I called after him, but he didn’t come back right away. He did finally come back with a friend. I was surprised to see another dog at his side. I crouched down and let the other dog inch closer. I could see it was a poodle. Our neighbor had one when I was a child. I always thought they were so fluffy and cute. 

The three of us went back home after I looked around the area a little more. This new dog was another mouth to feed but that was ok. I didn’t mind. I would work harder to find food for all of us. It turned out the poodle was female. We named her Curly. When the dogs got out of line of sight, I would whistle and call CC. They both came running. Dad fell in love with Curly and she with him. It was rather sweet. The items I found helped dad get better and we were able to move on when the winter passed enough for us not to get into a blizzard every step of the way. 

Curly and Chance made an effective team. They were silent without being told to be. Curly learned quickly that there were things she could and could not do. Chance was also there as an example. It helped a lot. With two dogs, it was easier to be alerted to what was going on around you, especially in the darkness of some of these buildings. I felt safer with them around to be sure. I think mom and dad did too honestly. They helped a lot during the evening hours. One little sound and they were alerting just to see what was going on. 

We found an apartment building that was in pretty good condition. It wasn’t the best but some of the top apartment weren’t damaged much. It was curious to look at things lost to time. It was almost like they hadn’t been touched. The owner just walked out and locked the door. We decided to make this place our home for now. One had rooftop access and the escape ladder was in good condition. We used that one. It was a large studio apartment. We gathered items from other apartments to make sure that we had all the things we needed. There was a generator I found at the gas station nearby. It was heavy but between dad and I, we managed to get it back to the apartment. 

For the time being, we felt like things were normal. We didn’t use the generator much, just because it was loud, and the exhaust was bad. We considered putting it on the roof. We didn’t want to carry it up the stairs again. Chance and Curly were content to cuddle up on the mattress we found for them and watch us do whatever we were doing. I was writing again in the open. It had been a long time I was able to do that. I had to wait until the late evening hours when we were with The Camp. On the road, it was dangerous to have a light on in the middle of the night without some protection. Now? I could do whatever I wanted within reason since we weren’t on the ground floor. I knew being safe wasn’t true. No one was safe anymore. No place was truly safe from angels of any kind. 

Three years after we started living in the apartment, someone came by. There was a couple we could see looking around in the ruins of the town. We watched them for some time, not sure what their plan was. The woman in the group looked strange to me. She was hanging back and didn’t seem like she wanted to do much at all. the man with her was protective, looking everywhere all the time to see if things were safe or not. A lower angel appeared out of no where and the man panicked. The woman was scared but she didn’t scream. I leveled my rifle, took aim, and fired. We had found a sniper rifle with a suppressor along the way to this point in life and it was handy. The angel dropped dead, and the people were shocked. I went down to them and invited them to our apartment for the time being. It was getting dark. 

The man didn’t really want to come with me, thinking I was going to rob them. Chance and Curly bounded out of nowhere and I smiled. Giving them each a pat, I looked at them once more. They had a choice to come with me or suffer outside on their own. I explained my parents were in the apartment and watching us at the moment. They eventually gave in and followed after me. It wasn’t all that hard to accept someone in, especially since we hadn’t seen anyone in months and these two were clearly scared and on their last nerve.


	2. Chapter 2

They were a nice couple, in the end and once we all got over our fear of the unknown. I wasn’t as worried as the others in the end. Everything was happening for a reason and I knew this was a good thing. They would be safe here. It was about a week later that the woman had her child. We were careful, and everything went just fine. It was really scary to see a baby being born in this world. I hoped this little one would be ok. 

While I did know major events, the minor details I didn’t always know or have access to, I should say. This little one, a girl, was named Bixby. I thought she was adorable and offered to spend time with her. That was very helpful since her mother was having a tough time. She was depressed, and it was clear she didn’t really want to deal with the child. That was ok. I didn’t mind. The woman would at least feed her daughter. If nothing else, the child wouldn’t die from starvation. 

Again, the years passed by without issues. Seven years to be exact. I just turned 30. It felt like I was so much older than that. This world really was a slow death it seemed. Bixby was an active little girl. I adored being able to play with her all these years. Her mother did come around and they were able to have a connection. It was a long time coming however. I didn’t want her to bond more to me than her own mother, but it happened. I couldn’t prevent it and I don’t think Bixby wanted a relationship at the time with her mother. It was clear what was going on from an early age. I never let her call me mom though. I was always just Mickie to her. Sometimes I was Kibbe, which she thought was fun to say. 

She asked me once why I used Kibbe as a name. I told her it was a nickname when I was a kid. It wasn’t; however, it was the name that I used when I wrote my books. I told her that as well. She thought it was so neat that I was able to do that. I told her that she could do anything she wanted, if she believed enough in the dream. I hoped to inspire her to do something great with her life, no matter how long or short it would be. I continued to have visions, but they had narrowed down to a man I didn’t want to keep thinking of. His fate was a very long and hard road. I didn’t want to know what the end of his story would be. I mean, I had an idea what it would be but I had changed things in the past and maybe I could do it again, if I wanted to risk the wrath of the voice in my head again. Wouldn’t be the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. 

The apartment building continued to be a wonderful place to live. It was safe, and no one bothered it. Bixby was allowed to be as loud as she wanted to be when there was no one around. It was rare someone came around. The Camp came close a few times. we traded what we could and would offer help when they came by again. Curly and Chance had had puppies a few times. I trained the dogs to be silent and when The Camp came around, I sold the dogs to them for protection. It worked out wonderfully honestly. The man who had let me keep Chance all those years ago looked proud almost that I was able to make the most of all I had at the time. 

One evening, we all sat down and had a conversation. Perhaps Vega was the place to go now. This apartment building was fine, however there was some damage happening over time. We wouldn’t be able to fix it forever and it would not do well to be as high as we were in the building, if/when it crashed down. My parents knew this was going to be an issue, we had talked about it years ago. We wanted to try but it seemed so far from where we were at the time. The voice came back during these talks to try and convince me to go to Vega. I didn’t want to, only because of the voice. I ended up in headaches for days because I didn’t want to listen to the voice. My parents thought I was stubborn but didn’t force the issue because they believed me when I said I had a reason. 

A few weeks later, my father got sick. Mother took care of him. I did what I could to go look for supplies. We had gone far and wide around us, but it looked like I might have to go further. I took the risk and did it. I was gone three days. I had Chance and Curly with me. During those days, we traveled as far as we could, knowing we would have to go back soon if I found anything. The voice in my head was not helpful. The taunting tone was not welcomed, and I told the voice as much. It was given a laugh back and told that the future I couldn’t change this time. I said I had to try.

When we got back, with only a few supplies, my father had passed. He got sicker the day I left, and it claimed him quickly. There didn’t seem to be a chance of helping either way. Almost like it was planned to happen this way. I wasn’t sure what to feel. Days later, my mother fell sick. We knew what was going to happen. I spent hours with my mother. We just talked or sometimes sat in silence. She wasn’t scared or upset. She accepted this. It was time she said. The last thing she told me was she loved me and believed I would be able to beat this world. I wasn’t so sure. I believed her words but there also the ‘devil on my shoulder’ so to speak. In my head really. 

When my parents were laid to rest, I was faced with a choice. Either I stayed there, or I left with the others to go to Vega. That was their plan at least. Go to Vega and have a better life. A safer, life anyway. I wasn’t sure what the best route was. Bixby really wanted me to go with her. I told her, in the end, I couldn’t. I wanted to stay there a little longer. I could join them in the future, if I wanted. She didn’t like this, but I think she understood. I told her to be strong and not to be scared of making friends in the future. The way it worked in Vega she would end up on the bottom of that system they had. Maybe she could get her way up a little. 

The day they left was hard. This place had been so full of life in the last years and now, it was just me and the dogs. Not that it was wrong, it was just different. Chance and Curly were quiet and calm. They just laid on their bed and looked around. They knew things were different. It was going to be different from now until… I wasn’t sure how long it would be until something else changed or we had the chance to be around someone else. I mean, I could also go find The Camp and hook up with them again. It wasn’t the best idea or the worst. It was just an option. 

The silence was uncomfortable at first. I missed having voices around me. This left me with just myself and the voice in my head. It wasn’t helpful. The voice taunted me at times, threatened me at others. I didn’t care. I didn’t want to go to Vega and see what was going to happen. This was my story and I was going to write it how I wanted to see the ending happen. the voice was just going to have to deal with it. I really had no idea if this voice had any power over me. I supposed it did, since the voice could induce a headache when I didn’t want to follow directions. 

My days changed from their normal routine when others were around. I would get up around 7am. The dogs wanted to go outside so I would make sure the door was opened for them. I stood in the doorway, watching them run around and play before doing their business. Curly had just had puppies a week ago. They were still asleep in their box but would be awake soon. They might already be actually. I turned away from the door to look at the pups. Sure enough, the little ones were getting up and looking around for their mother. I called Curly back in. Chance came with her. 

I knew I couldn’t stay in the building too much longer. It was too much for one person to handle. I didn’t really want to try and find someone else to live here. Now I had the task of looking through the items still in my home to what I was going to take with me. I searched my parents’ things first. I kept my parents wedding rings. Those were important to me. I put them on a chain with my butterfly necklace. I had found that necklace ten years ago. My father said I should have it, since I loved it. I was glad he did. I cherished it and the memory that was made during that time. 

I had one good durable military bag that I was packing things in. I rolled my clothing and packed in the bottom. I layered some dried foods in there as well. Might as well. I tied a second pair of boots to the outside of the bag. I didn’t plan to leave until the puppies were older. There was two this time and I didn’t think Curly was young enough to continue to have puppies. Her and Chance were older. I was beginning to see the changes in both of them. We had weeks left in this place at the minimum. 

Having four dogs was nice, though I suspected Chance was seeing the end. He was slower now and didn’t seem to have the same energy. Curly was showing a little of the same, once the puppies stopped nursing. I was able to train them quickly, thanks to the adults with me. They helped to show their pups how it was done. I started to leave Curly and Chance at home while I took the others out with me. We didn’t go far since they were still in training. I didn’t want to risk getting into trouble too far from home. Everything went well. I was looking forward to seeing how the four of them worked together as a pack. 

Six months later, I lost Curly. She had complications with an injury she received. We had been searching around a junkyard. Like any dog, she saw something she wanted to chase, and she did. The pile of trash she was on had some nails and sharp edges on the metal it was hiding. She cut up her paws and her back leg which was where the infection settled. I think she knew. The look she gave me was one of acceptance. I didn’t want her to suffer.

Chance passed a month later. When Curly passed, Chance just didn’t want to do anything anymore. He had lost his soulmate. I understood that. I buried them both under their favorite tree. I had found a polaroid camera years ago and was glad to see it was still working. I had several pictures of the people in my life the last few years. I kept the important ones close. I didn’t have a lot of photos since I wasn’t sure I would be able to even find the film for it later. After winter was done, I was going to move on with the pair I still had. Beauty and Blue were at my side without fail, reminding me of their parents in so many ways. 

The first warm day in weeks was the day we were leaving. I cleaned my rifle and pistol, made sure I had all the bullets for the guns, and was ready to move on. Beauty and Blue were patient, sitting by the door. I didn’t know where I was going to go. Either way, I left a little note behind. I felt like I should share a little of myself.

_‘To anyone who might read this,_

_You don’t know me, and you probably won’t ever know me. I lived in this place after the world went to hell. It wasn’t an easy life, but it was a good one. We were here for years and made a lot of good memories. I don’t know how much longer the building will stand but know that we did our best to reinforce the ground level. We made the top most floors livable and comfortable. It is, was, functional when I left this note._

_I don’t even know why I am writing this. Perhaps I just want to let someone know that I did live in this world and that perhaps my mother was right. I hope, if you choose to live here or rest here for a time, that you will find this location as welcoming as we once did. I have left a few supplies in the cabinets that shouldn’t go bad if this is found within a few months._

_I don’t know where I will go but I will be traveling East. Vega is that way and while I don’t plan to make that a stop, perhaps I will. Perhaps I will find myself back here in the years to come or I will never see this place again. Either way, thank you for taking the time to read this._

_Sincerely,  
Mickie’_

I read over the note and shook my head. I crumbled up the note, intent to throw it away. Then I thought about the idea. I smoothed out the note and left a photo of myself and the dogs there. Maybe it would be comforting to someone. I packed up what little I had left to do and walked away from the building. Beauty and Curly were at my heels without question. 

Much to my surprise, I was able to find a place to survive and live on my own. There was plenty of homes to build up and repair, but I didn’t want that. I managed to find myself a bunker behind a house. The steel door was exhausting to open at first. I had to pull it up from the ground. I started to get used to it though, so it wasn’t as much of a struggle. Inside was a small space with shelves and a radio. While I doubted the radio worked, it was nice to tinker with. Two cots were against the walls. I pushed them together and made more of a bed than anything else. It wasn’t the best, but it worked out. After I found some sleeping bags, it made it more comfortable. There was a town not far from the bunker I was hiding in which had a lot of supplies. I was actually surprised I hadn’t come here already, however when I looked at my map, I figured out why. This was on the other side of Vega. I avoided it before. 

By the time I was done making this bunker a home, two years had passed. Beauty and Blue were wonderful companions. It was also lucky for me that they were both female. I didn’t have to worry about puppies and neither did they. It was good for all of us in the end. I made the choice today that I was going to go to Vega. I didn’t know if I would be able to get inside or not. I sort of doubted it. I wasn’t a trader and they didn’t just let anyone come and go as they pleased. Maybe I would have to sneak in. I wanted some sunshine. I went outside and sat on a swing in the nearby backyard of a house. Beauty and Blue were nearby, rolling around what was left of the grass. Considering my options left me distracted, but the dogs were on their guards. They growled the moment someone was nearby. I looked up sharply, pistol in hand. The man stopped, holding up his hands. He looked rough, like he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in years. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I don’t mean you harm.” His voice seemed tired but friendly. I waited patiently. “I wasn’t expecting to see anyone around here.“

“Me neither.” I replied softly, though did reply. This man didn’t seem armed, but it was hard to tell. He had some strange tattoos on his arms and up his neck. The dogs continued to growl as they moved over to flank me. I stood up slowly. 

“Can you lower the gun? I really don’t want to fight.” I wondered if I should but then again, I had two dogs near to attack. He couldn’t defend against all of us. I lowered the gun. “Thank you.”

“Why are you here?” I asked, wanting to know. I hadn’t seen him or anyone eels in this area. I had ventured around to run into The Camp. They wanted me to live with them again. I declined every time. 

“I was just walking.” He replied and then continued soon after. “I’m Jeep.”

“Mickie.” I replied. “Beauty and Blue.” I pointed at the dogs as I spoke.

While it was a tense moment at the beginning, Jeep was an interesting man. we talked for a few hours. I think he was lonely and I won’t lie, I was as well. He told me of Vega and his son there. It was a lengthy conversation and darkness was coming. I wasn’t far from home; however, I didn’t know if he was. I made a bold move and asked if he wanted to stay with me that night. I warned that if he tried anything, the dogs would end him. He understood. The days slipped by quickly then. I would spend time with Jeep when he came around. Eventually, he opened up about somethings. 

“I told you about my son, but I didn’t tell you about why I left him.” Jeep struck up conversation randomly as we walked around. I looked at him and shrugged. It was his choice. 

“You don’t have to talk about it Jeep. It is your history.” I looked around, watching Beauty and Blue playing nearby. Jeep sighed. 

“I left him because of the future Mickie. I didn’t want to leave him there. I just thought it was best for him. He probably hates me.” He sighed once more though continued to talk afterwards. “I left him with Michael. He is – “

“He’s the arch angel. I know who he is.” I cut him off. I knew of Michael and I had seen him in my dreams multiple times. “I also know about the war, how it started and who started it.” Jeep stopped and looked at me then. I looked back at him. It felt like he was waiting on me to say more. It took several long moments of silence, mostly silence, for the man before me to get his words out. 

“You couldn’t have been more than a child when this all happened. How would you know any of this?”

“I was seven actually. When I was five though, I nearly died. Since then, I’ve had a voice in my head and dreams of the future. Or at least I was told they were dreams and not real. I knew otherwise though.” Now I had Jeep’s attention. I was tired of keeping quiet. The voice in my head had been oddly quiet since I met Jeep and I was hopeful that maybe it would go away now. 

“I’ve been able to see these things since I was a child. I wrote a book on it when I was little and a second one when I was a little older. Its under a penname though. Everything that happened in those books has happened. I know about Alex and I know that he is the Chosen One. I just don’t know some of the other details.” I also didn’t think I would meet Jeep. That wasn’t something I saw in the dreams. In fact, the dreams weren’t as clear anymore since I got closer to Vega.

Jeep and I continued to talk for the next two years. I tried to help him with the tattoos, but they were just lines on his skin to me. He couldn’t figure it out either. Jeep asked me to draw a picture of the tattoos on his back that he couldn’t see to help determine what they meant. I did, even if took days on days to get it right. Even as I did this, it moved sometimes. I wondered if there was something there trying to talk to me. I pushed that thought aside. I didn’t need that nonsense. I had enough trouble with the now sometimes voice in my head.

He told me about the secret way into Vega. He asked me to pass a message along to a friend he had there. I agreed. I snuck into Vega and found the friend had left the city. It didn’t seem like I was able to pass it along. I didn’t know what else to do now. Jeep had said to give it to this one person and if they weren’t available, give it to Michael. I really didn’t want to have to find a way to talk to the archangel. I spent time looking around and even bought a few things there. It was helpful, and I would be able to use this in the future to get in and out of the city. 

I observed those in the city. There were several different classes and I was able to see almost all of them in that one day. I was able to pick out those who were in the Arch Angel Corps. They seemed nice enough. One of them was a blonde man, a brunette and a woman with long hair. I’m sure there was more however I didn’t see them. I watched the men talk and look around. I had no idea where their female friend had gone. I found out a few minutes later when she came back with Michael. Now was my chance but I knew I couldn’t just walk up to them. I resorted to be a child again. I found a rock and used a little string to tie the note onto it. I rolled my eyes at myself before I rolled the rock over towards the group. It stopped at Michael’s foot. He looked down and picked it up. I was already gone, blending into the crowd around me. Missions successful. 

I didn’t want to get up in the morning. I groaned and rolled over on my bed. Beauty got in my face as she did, licking me and nudging me. I finally got up. I went to the mirror I had hung on the wall. I washed my face and sighed. Drying my hands on a towel, I looked up. I didn’t look at myself often these days. I wasn’t special. I was average in every way possible. I had shoulder length hair that was a dirty blonde color, blue eyes and a round face. I wasn’t exactly thin. I mean, honestly, I was probably a little overweight for my height. Being five foot six was annoying at times. 

Tying my hair up in a messy ponytail, I got dressed for the day. Army print tank top, dark wash blue jeans, boots, and a grey sweatshirt over. It was a bit cold at the moment. I nibbled on some fruit I had found the day before and then decided I should go see the world. I pushed open the door, letting the dogs run free. They came up short though, which made me do the same. I looked up as the door shut behind me. Jeep was there, and it looked like he was ready to move somewhere.   
“What’s going on?” I asked, hiding a yawn behind my hand. 

“I’m going back to Vega. There is something I need to do, and you have inspired me to see Alex again. Its time.” I nodded, hoping that this ended well for him. 

“He will understand Jeep. If he doesn’t, you know you did what you thought was right.” I gave Jeep a hug and wished him well once more. That was the last time I saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the others but still full of good stuff I hope!

I had an idea of what was going to happen when Jeep went to Vega, but I didn’t want to prevent this one. He needed to do this, and I felt even if I said what I knew and told him not to go, I don’t think he would have stayed back. I think it would have fuel him even more to do what he thought was right. I couldn’t fault the man for wanting to do right by his son. And the world I supposed since we all did hinge on this working. I sighed as I finally lost sight of Jeep. I sat on the roof for hours after he left. 

I wanted to go to Vega and see this happen for myself. I knew I shouldn’t go there though. It wouldn’t end well for me. I mean, what could I do anyway? I would just get in the way. I could shoot but it was best at long range. Either way, everything inside me was telling me not to go but I felt I should. I gave in. Maybe I would be able to do something. I would have to sneak into the city and then do something about all this. I looked down to Beauty and Blue. They couldn’t come with me and this would be the first time we were parted for a long time. 

I packed a small bag and explained to the girls why I was leaving and that they had to stay here and guard the house. I wasn’t sure if it would be better to leave them in the bunker or outside of it. as I tied my boots, they made the choice for me. They laid down on their bed and refused to move when I called them. I was a little worried about them being trapped in there if anything should happen to me. I just had to be careful and not get caught or delayed. They had food and water for days as I didn’t know how long was going to be gone. I gave each one a kiss on their head and left. 

I got to Vega when it was dark. I didn’t see too many people on the streets. Soldiers yes and some of the lower V levels or whatever they were called. As I walked, I saw a little girl sneaking into the building. Arena really. I followed her. As I did, an alarm went off and every started screaming and running. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but I wasn’t noticed. As I plastered myself against the wall, I noticed Alex was coming and swept up the little girl. As she turned around, I noticed it was Bixby. At least she was still alive. Her eyes locked on mine for a moment and she said something to Alex. I couldn’t hear it and he didn’t seem to register what she was saying. I needed to get out of here. 

I fled outside into the streets with everyone else. I got turned around in the city for a moment and found myself watching angels fly over the walls. I kept them in my line of sight as I tried to get my barring. Michael was in a courtyard of sorts in the distance. I couldn’t resist getting a little closer. I stayed out of sight and since everyone else was so worried about getting out of the area, I was safe. I watched them fight, wondering what was going to happen when this fight ended. 

To be honest, I wasn’t sure what happened. I was watching the fight and the next I was coughing up dust and trying to push rubble off my legs. Had something blown up? How had I missed that? I was really disoriented now, and I knew I needed to leave. I couldn’t stay here anymore. I saw Michael and the other angel in red. They were having a stand off before both left. I continued to cough as I fled the city. I didn’t have anywhere to stay inside the city and I didn’t know where Jeep was. Maybe it was just as well. 

I stumbled out of the tunnel to get me out of town in a daze. I ached, and my lungs burned. There were little cuts all over my hands and I would bet a few on my face as well. I just didn’t know yet because I couldn’t see my face. Once I was outside of the city, I just collapsed for a few moments. I just needed to breathe. I couldn’t believe that happened. The voice had almost gone away since I met Jeep. It was nice, and yet it was strange. I had had the voice almost all of my life after all. Maybe it was better if the voice would leave me for good. 

I made it back to my home. I almost couldn’t get the door open. I struggled and when I finally got it open, I fell into the bunker. Beauty and Blue were so happy to see me. They came to my side and I knew they were licking me. I hissed as they licked my minor cuts. I pushed them away and forced myself to get up. I just wanted to sleep. I made it to my sink and washed up the cuts on my body. I barred the door and turned off the one light I had. I laid on the floor with the dogs afterwards and went straight to sleep.

I woke up the next day in a panic. Something had changed in the dreams. My heart was racing in my chest as I sat up. I forced myself to get up and let the girls outside. They were happy to leave, even if I didn’t follow. I propped the door open enough for them to get back inside when they wanted to. I furiously wrote down everything from my dream. Originally, Michael would leave Vega, though I didn’t know why. Now I did. it was because of Gabriel. Michael location was unknown however and he didn’t show up again for months. Gabriel would have Alex and Noma. I now knew who she was in all this. Vega would fall into despair, so to speak. 

There was a glimpse of something more though. When I thought long and hard about my dreams, I did know where Michael was going. With a brief snippet of time, I could see that I would be talking to Michael. I didn’t know where or why but it would happen. I couldn’t see the dogs with me and the area wasn’t familiar to me. Had I moved on from where I was? I couldn’t think of that now. I needed details! I continued to write down what I could remember. He came to me, that much I did know for a fact. I had my rifle out. Perhaps I had been waiting on him? Or at least knew he was coming. I did now anyway. 

Beauty and Blue came back, happy as a lark. I shook my head and closed up once more. I didn’t feel like leaving today if I didn’t have to. I laid down with the dogs, lost in my thoughts. There was so many things that could happen in the future. I wondered if anyone had read the second book. It did explain things, but if I remembered, it was only until the current events. Did I know that Vega would get attacked? The details were muddy now to me. At some point during my musings, I feel asleep. For once, my dreams were normal. I hadn’t experienced that in years and it was a strange feeling. 

When I woke up, it was nighttime. I let the dogs out once more and left myself to stretch my legs in the fresh air. It was cold outside. Rubbing my arms, I wished I had grabbed my jacket before I left. For now, I just suffered. I wondered what happened in Vega after I left. I saw Michael and the other angel fighting and then leaving after the explosion. I felt like I should have stayed but at the time, I didn’t want anything to do with staying. I wasn’t even sure I wanted to be seen in Vega again. 

Days later, I was still conflicted on what I should do. This was always ‘just a story’ to me. It was, however, reality now. Without much else to do, I figured I should either give up thinking on this or actually do something about it. Was there a chance to change the future? I wanted to believe there was always that chance. Beauty and Blue snuggled up to me as I was sitting on my bed packing my bag. I didn’t know what was going to happen. Again, I couldn’t take the dogs with me. It wouldn’t be a promising idea. Sighing, I needed some air. Maybe a small trip would do me good. Setting the bag aside, I grabbed another and packed a few things. I asked the girls if they wanted to explore. Both perked up instantly. 

We traveled a few days out from our home. It wasn’t as scary for some reason. This I could do. I practiced some shooting on cans and bottles I could find. The girls I trained to make sure they did in fact remember the commands, both spoken and silent. They did. I picked up only a few supplies that were available. I did find a few things that I felt I could trade with The Camp when they came by again. I tucked that away for later. On our way back, things got interesting. Beauty managed to catch a rabbit which I skinned. I didn’t want to eat the rabbit, but I cooked it for the girls to eat. They enjoyed the meat at least. 

One of the locations we stopped at was a trap. Thankfully, we were careful and avoided it, however I did hear talking. We took cover in an old car and waited. The windows were so dark I was surprised people could drive like that. Had it been legal? It didn’t matter now. One of those who was nearby was the angel in red I had seen before in Vega. He was talking about plans to attack Michael again and making Gabriel proud. I had no idea what he was talking about. It was clear this was going to happen and now I had to figure out if I would warn Michael or not. I was days from Vega and it might not even matter by the time we got back. One piece of information I found interesting came from an 8-ball with him. She had asked if the steel of his blade would kill an arch angel. The angel in red had said yes it would and only an angel’s feather would be able to save Michael should that be the case. In my dreams, I had seen a person burning the end of the feather, the hollow part that connected to the bird. Was that what he meant?

I still didn’t know what I was going to do. Eventually they left, and we were able to move on about our own business. We encountered two lower angels and killed them. On a whim, I took a few feathers from one of them. They didn’t need them anymore. I thought it was silly but, you never know. I could be wrong and maybe it would be useful in the end. To someone. I doubted I would be able to do anything with them. if what I heard was right though, they might be needed to help Michael. 

We were half a day away from home the following morning. The girls were running around and playing as we walked back home. I didn’t mind since we had come this way to start. Sighing, I looked up towards the sky as I paused. It was nice and warm in the sun, even though it was a cooler day. I heard a car coming up quick on this area. I called the girls back and we took cover behind what looked like a shed or barn at some point. There weren’t enough places to hide so we were stuck in this area for now until these people left. The girls laid down and were silent. I peeked around the corner to see who were dealing with. Michael and Alex! I pulled back, leaning against the wall. Just my luck! I had no idea how long they were staying here. Should I step out and tell them what I heard?

I was getting tired of sitting against this house. I was also not closer to an answer than I was when they showed up. Every now and then I could hear some conversation from the house. Then it was moved outside. Alex had a basketball and was playing with it. Sort of. It looked more like just something to do than actually enjoy at this point. Michael came out and they continued their conversation. I was trying not to listen since this wasn’t for me. Beauty rest her head on my knee and I looked down to her. She seemed to be telling me I should speak up. I pat her head, motioned for her and Blue to stay and stood up. As I walked around the corner of the building, the angel in red dropped down with two others. I backed up. Now what!

I watched the fight from around the building. I had my rifle but with all the movement, I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t hit Alex with it. Michael I wasn’t concerned with. As fast as it all started, it ended. I watched in horror as Michael was stabbed. Alex had been in trouble which distracted the archangel. I was close enough to hear the words he said to Alex about removing the blade. He would bleed to death. It took Alex only a fleeting time to get Michael into the car they had come in and they were gone. We had to make it back to Vega. Maybe I should have said something to Alex and Michael sooner.

By the time I got back to my home, I was exhausted. I had run as long as I could, the girls at my heels. I needed to try and help as much as I could. There was no way I could ignore this. I left the girls at home and grabbed my second bag. I ran to Vega. I was so out of breath by the time I reached it. Nighttime was not a time I wanted to be wandering around Vega but oh well. I knew Michael lived in the tallest building in town. Would he be there? I doubted it. Once inside the city, I wandered around in the shadows. I just hoped I would be able to find wherever Michael was. The city was busy, and I did hear someone mention the archangel in recovery. They didn’t say where though, so I wasn’t any closer. 

I continued to wander around and keep to the shadows. Eventually, I did find where Michael was. He was under guard, naturally. I wouldn’t be able to just walk in. But that was ok. I was silent and unseen when I wanted to be. I took my time and crept around the building. I didn’t see Alex anywhere nearby. Was he not here? That seemed strange to me. People came and went, checking on Michael. One of which was an attractive woman who had an air of authority around her. She must have been important. I felt like I didn’t want to get to know her or even be seen by her. Everyone else left his side but I never saw the woman leave. I took a chance and snuck into the room. I was glad I wore all black for this. 

As I walked forward carefully, I felt nervous. This was an impressive man laying in the bed like he was human. The woman was next to him, asleep at his side. Lover maybe. I stood next to Michael. Looking down at him, I hesitated before I pulled back the bandage. My eyes were locked on his face for any movement that he would wake up. I stopped when the wound was exposed. I had no idea what I was doing or if it would work. I removed a feather from my pocket and a lighter from the other. It took several attempts to light it. Burning the tip of the feather, I was nervous. A liquid pooled in the hollow part of the feather’s tip. It wouldn’t just drip out by itself, so I squeezed the liquid out carefully over the wound. 

As I watched the liquid hit the wound, it seemed to heal it. the wound closed just a little with each drop. This made me feel better. I put the feather with the lighter in my pocket and then froze. Michael’s eyes were open in slits. I wasn’t even sure if he could see who was there or if anyone was there. I waited, and his eyes closed once more. I felt like I could breathe again. Shaking it off, I replaced the bandage. I wanted to know he was going to be alright. Before I left the infirmary, I noticed Bixby was there. I paused to look at her and smiled. I wondered why she was there, but I hoped she would be alright. She was sleeping, which was good. I wouldn’t be able to talk to her or really tell her anything. I wondered if she remembered me at all. I felt, in my heart, she would remember me if she saw me. I bent and placed a kiss on her head. 

I couldn’t stick around though to see if Michael was going to be ok or not. I waited near the building for a few hours. I was getting sleepy. It was probably the early hours of the morning by now. Michael was moved to the Stratosphere, that woman by his side. I thought for sure I fell asleep for a fleeting time. I just prayed he would be alright and I had done the right thing.

On my way back home, I was struck with a horrible headache I almost didn’t make it back. That night I dreamed that things were alright. There was nothing wrong with this world and it was normal. My parents were still alive, and I had graduated college. There was a man in my life and we were married. It was a wonderful dream. So normal, so warm and loving. Then I woke up and it wasn’t at all like that at all. The world had gone to hell and the angels were trying to kill the humans. Not everything could be like the fairytales. I let the dogs run around outside, my mind clouded by my dreams and the reality of the world. I felt like I should go back to Vega. Would it help anything? Probably not. I wasn’t one for big cities, but I had to admit I was very curious how life was like in Vega right now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile in Vega…_

Michael was recovering as best as he could. He didn’t fully understand what had happened. He should have died to that blade and yet, here he was in the Stratosphere with Becca. They shared a night together and during that time, Michael’s mind was preoccupied. When his sleep was disturbed in the night by his sister Uriel, she wanted to know what secrets he was hiding. It was about the Chosen One, specifically, however, she also mentioned some interesting reading information before leaving. They would talk soon. 

The heated conversation started over Michael’s near death at the hands of the power Furiad. Gabriel claimed he had no knowledge of such an attack and would not order it. Uriel wanted them to stop fighting in general. Yes, there was some unrest because Michael was ‘hiding’ the Chosen One from the others. Michael claimed he was guarding the boy from Gabriel. In the end, however, Gabriel wondered if Uriel had selected a side finally. She had been ‘missing’ for 25 years with no contact with her siblings. Raphael was still missing, assumed to be in hiding all this time. She confirmed nor denied that fact, instead saying she wouldn’t choose sides. Neither brother truly believed her words. 

Gabriel left, feeling confident enough that the Chosen One would come to him eventually, once he discovered Michael’s past with the humans. No one was without some sort of faults in their past. There was always a reason for not saying or doing something that would bring up those memories. Michael was no different when it came to want to forget the past, in a sense. With Gabriel gone for now, Michael and Uriel were left to talk. The siblings sat down to have their own talk, Michael on a lounger and Uriel on an ottoman. She didn’t like the fighting between the brothers, though there was some wonder if she was doing this on purpose, perhaps trying to increase the strife between them for her own needs. 

In a moment of weakness, she didn’t try to hide, Uriel admitted she missed Father and questioned if he would return. Michael conformed his sister, encouraging her and telling her that Father would return. Uriel told Michael to train his Chosen One and he would not face Gabriel alone. Michael was more empowered by this, knowing he would have his sister’s support. That meant a lot to the archangel. She leaned against Michael, the siblings embracing as they were lost to the silence for the time. Eventually, the pair separated, and Michael spoke up. 

“You mentioned a book.” Uriel nodded and removed herself from her brother to get it. 

“I found this in my own way. It might be curious for you.” She held over a book, small in size but dense. Michael opened the book, glancing at the pages before looking at the cover.   
“Know the Future by Kibbe Coronium.” Michael was confused and looked back at Uriel. “Why would I want to read this?” Uriel smiled, taping the cover of the book. 

“It details how this all started and speaks about the Chosen One.” Michael’s expression changed. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll have to read it to find out. There is a second book as well, though I don’t have it. You may want to look around Vega for it. I’m sure you’ll find it somewhere.” Uriel smiled once more, stepping back. Michael’s fingers curled a little more about the book in hand. If that was true, and this book told about the past and the events that lead them to now, maybe it was worth the effort to read it. Would he find anything he didn’t know? That was debatable, however if the author was still alive, perhaps he could find out more about this person.

“Thank you, sister.” Uriel nodded, gave Michael one more hug and the pair parted. Michael returned to Vega and spoke to Alex. He wanted to learn what Michael had to teach now. Their training started the following morning. 

Alex and Michael trained hard in the hot sun, trying to get Alex to understand he didn’t know everything and he needed to trust Michael. Michael wouldn’t push too hard, knowing that Alex had to make these choices on his own to understand and follow through. When training was done for the day, Alex accompanied Michael back to the Stratosphere at the request of the archangel. Once there, Michael presented Alex with the book. No explanation was given. Alex looked confused, then opened the book. Skimming over the pages, his face showed less confusion and more concern.   
“Michael what is this?” Alex asked, looking at the front cover and then the back as he asked. 

“This person knows much of what happened. Have you heard anything?” Alex shook his head. Looking at the cover, his eyes narrowed. Michael’s expression didn’t change, though there was a subtle change in his tone. “What is it?”

“This name. Bixby said she knew someone named Kibbe. That wasn’t her name though, just a nickname. It was Mickie something.” Michael moved closer, looking at the book once more.   
“Keep an eye on this type of book and the author. I was told there is a second one. If you see it...”

“I’ll get it. I understand.” Alex chimed in, cutting off Michael’s words. This was important, or so it seemed. If there was someone out there with such knowledge… they couldn’t stay out there. that was assuming they were ever still alive. Someone like this can’t fall into the hands of Gabriel. There was a chance this person was already dead or even in the hands of someone else. Or even so far away from them that it wouldn’t even be possible to find them. 

Days later, Alex was roaming around on patrol when he ran into Noma in town. She was on her time off and looking around. There wasn’t much to do in Vega, but shopping was still something at least. She waved Alex over even knowing he was on duty. 

“Patrol huh?”

“Yeah. Beats detail though. Didn’t know you were the shopping type.” Alex teased. Noma nudged him. 

“I was looking for something to read wise guy.” She turned her attention back to the stand before her. Alex followed her gaze. Most of the books looked like they had seen better days. Or too many days in some cases. One caught his eye though. It was a simply bound book, almost like it was hand done. Picking it up, he looked at the cover. It had no title but there was a KC at the bottom. Could this be the author he was told to look out for? He opened the book. It didn’t appear to be read much at all. 

“What can you tell me about this book?” Alex asked when the owner came over. 

“Well son, that book was traded for when The Camp came close a few years back. No one’s wanted to buy a book about the end of the world you know? Anyway, they traded these books, and this is the last one I have. If you want, it’s yours. It just sits here.” The man was friendly and seemingly willing to part with the book. 

“Thanks. I will take it. Hey Noms, I’ll see you later ok?” Alex pat her shoulder and took off, missing whatever she said behind him. Book in hand, Alex knew he had to go see Michael. Hopefully the archangel was still in his tower. If not, then Alex would have to wait until later. For now, he tucked the book into his belt and made his way towards the tower. Michael was not in the Stratosphere, so Alex waited. His shift had been over by the time he got to the tower anyway. 

Michael was visiting his sister once more. She was dancing around as a ballerina and he sat down on the desk behind her. When she noticed his presence, she turned around. She was a little annoyed he didn’t announce his arrival, though Michael didn’t seem to mind as he got to enjoy a small show of his sister’s skills. He wanted the Apocrypha. Uriel was reluctant to give up such a book. Alex wanted it in order to try and save a human soul from the 8-ball within her. It was a long shot, however as Michael pointed out, Uriel wanted him to train Alex and this was what the Chosen One wanted. She wouldn’t give up the book until her request was met. It was when she was able to look at the tattoos on Alex’s body herself. In the end, the Chosen One was able to read the book in order to save the human soul, if it worked. It would be a harsh lesson otherwise.

_Mickie’s POV_

I wandered around a lot in the days since I went to Vega. I found myself at an old casino. It wasn’t in the best condition, but I was hopeful I could find something. The girls were enjoying themselves running around in the rubble and over the debris. I just shook my head. As I watched them I sighed. Maybe I should make them be quieter. It wasn’t like this place was a safe location to do this. I whistled, and the girls came back to my side instantly. They didn’t bark or make any unneeded noise. I pet each one and continued to walk around. Without knowing what was really in this building, we should be more cautious.

I heard footsteps and ducked behind a counter. The girls were at my side and all of us hunched down low. We were in the dark which was a help for us. I waited for the steps to pass and then got up. I told Beauty and Blue to wait while I checked it out. I could see three people pushing open the vault doors. Moving forward, I looked around. There didn’t seem to be anyone else around. There was something in the vault though. I could just make out a fourth person. She was reaching out towards the one female in the group. The hallway was empty, so I couldn’t get too much closer than I already was. I was unable to make out anything that was said. The longer I looked at the people though, I could make out Michael and Alex. I didn’t know who the ladies were though. Whatever Alex was saying, or reading from the book he had, was making the woman unhappy. 

She cried out no repeatedly, though no one was touching her. I was so confused on what was happening. Even in my dreams, visions, I didn’t always know what I was seeing. The woman, who I noticed now was chained to the vault wall, was yelling at Michael, asking why he would let this happen to her. Alex’s voice rose, and it sounded like he was trying to banish something. Was the woman not human? Alex continued to talk as the woman was pleading with the other one who was there. maybe they knew each other. Michael had moved and was standing behind the woman that was chained to the wall. She lurched forward at Alex, the chain breaking from the wall. Michael caught it quickly, clearly anticipating this very thing happening. 

“Finish it Alex!” Michael called, pulling the woman back away from Alex and the woman near him. The chained woman scaled the wall and I couldn’t see her from here I was hiding. Just the chain that Michael was holding. I could hear a few words and it sounded like Alex was trying to save the soul of whoever was in the body. Maybe this woman was possessed. The woman made a horrible sound and fell from the roof, hitting a casino cart on the way down. She was squirming on the ground as Michael told Alex to continue. Was this an exorcism? 

As the moments ticked by, I wasn’t even sure what I was watching. I couldn’t see as well as if I was in the room with them but for apparent reasons, I couldn’t get closer. I could only see from where I was. The woman was kneeling, arms outstretched on either side. Silence filled the room and I could hear her word. 

“Baby.” She said, looking up at the woman who was standing in front of her. The woman slowly got up, looking lovingly at the woman in front of her. Even from this distance, I could tell they were related. Michael slowly lowered the chain to the ground, perhaps not wanting to startle anyone by dropping it to the cement floor. The beautiful moment didn’t seem to last long as the ladies hugged. The one who was freed started to have problems. She seemed to be gasping for air and sank to the ground, the other woman cradling her close. Alex helped guide her to the ground, the woman still struggling to breathe. They were asking Michael for help, who just stood nearby, watching the event. 

“Do something!” The woman cried out and Michael shook his head. 

“I can’t.” He said, almost too faint for me to hear. It seemed like he was perhaps remorseful he couldn’t help. “No one can. Your mother’s spirit is gone. This is all that will be left of her.” Alex looked shocked and the woman eventually backed out of the area. I ducked behind the wall, not sure what to do. I needed to move from where I was, but I couldn’t do that with them facing this hallway. I wondered where the hallway I was hiding on went to. I might have to find out. the woman left soon after, followed by Michael. I wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Alex wasn’t leaving, choosing to stay with the woman who was on the floor. I could still hear her gasping. 

I started to creep my way down the hallway. At the end of it, I stopped to look back. Alex turned at that moment and stopped looking back at me. I could see the horror on his face and he opened his mouth to say something. I held a finger to my lips and shook my head. He looked confused and then I walked away. Once I was out of line of sight, I whistled and ran. My dogs met me halfway there and we were gone. Alex was chasing after us, but I knew he wouldn’t shoot me. He wasn’t type of person. He would tell Michael when the archangel was back but that was ok. Alex wouldn’t be able to tell him much about me. 

I went back to my home the long way. I didn’t go directly there. I was on guard for anything on the ground or in the air. Michael could come back at any moment and Alex would tell him. I didn’t see anything, and I made sure to cover our tracks as much as possible. The girls were good at that as they would roll around in the tracks on command. I also found a broom that was still somewhat working. I took it with us for a long time. When I felt safe enough, I left it behind and we continued on home. Once there, we went inside, I shut and locked the door. We wouldn’t be leaving tonight unless needed. Perhaps the same tomorrow if there was a need. I still couldn’t really believe what I saw. Alex was powerful, even if he didn’t know it, and that book seemed to help. I wondered if I would have a dream about the events.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn’t venture out again for some time. I wasn’t sure if someone had followed us or not. I didn’t want to run into anyone from Vega. I felt like I was too involved already. I had seen too much, and I had this feeling that someone was going to want to silence me for that. I wondered if there was a chance I could catch up with The Camp once more. Maybe that was the best place for me. I sighed, unable to figure out what I should do with my life now. Beauty and Blue had a chance to run around and play in the cool morning hours while I was thinking. I couldn’t restrict myself too much since I had two dogs that needed to do something more than lay around all the time. At the very least, two dogs weren’t going to draw much attention. 

Days passed and nothing special happen. I started to travel again, feeling safe enough that things were going to be just fine. I needed supplies anyway. I also knew where Jeep had been living. I wondered what he left behind. I traveled in that direction. It was hours from where we were, so I planned to stay there for the night and then travel back. The girls didn’t mind. They were running and playing the whole time while we traveled to our destination. It was like walking through history. It looked like Jeep had had a mental break at one point in time. This was also making me uncomfortable since I knew Alex and Michael had come here. I wondered if Alex knew the full history of this place. I wouldn’t be able to ask him. Shaking it off, we bedded down for the night on the floor. I had a dream that evening. 

In the dream, I was traveling home, though I wasn’t sure of the time frame. When I arrived there, I had a guest. A couple of 8-balls had found my hideout and were snooping around. The girls were sent in to take their attention while I took them down. Beauty got hurt and Blue was killed. In my distraction, I was killed as well. Then the dream shifted. It was the same scene, however, it played differently. Before Blue was killed, there was someone else in the moment. I wasn’t sure who it was at first, but that person took down the 8-balls quickly with two swords. As the man turned around, I sat bolt upright in bed. I knew who that was. 

“Michael.” I said softly, not sure what the dreams meant. They didn’t feel like a vision, but I felt it was. Shaking it off, I got up before the sun rose. The girls got up as well and we started home. The dream had shaken me, and I wasn’t sure what I was going to do. If this was going to come true, did that mean when we got back, there would be two lower angels there? we took the long way home. 

By the time we reached home, it was almost dark. I yawned softly. Even then girls looked tired. As we came around the town, I froze. There was someone standing near our home, the hatch opened. There were also two bodies on the ground. The man turned, and I took a step back. It was Michael. He looked different than the last time I saw him. The girls lowered down, growling softly as the archangel slowly approached. I stepped back and lifted my rifle. He stopped. I waited. The tension was thick. Finally, I spoke up. 

“Why is there an archangel on my doorstep?” He looked back at the hatch and then towards me. 

“You live here?” I nodded, keeping the rifle up and ready just in case. I knew it wouldn’t kill him. It may slow him for a moment but nothing more. “Why?”

“Better than a city at this point. I’ve been on my own for years. Now why are you here archangel?” It took Michael time to answer me. 

“I don’t know.” While it was clear the two on the ground were dead and by his hand, Michael wasn’t acting aggressive towards me at all. His weapons were not even out. I slowly lowered my gun.   
I can’t leave those bodies out here. I need to move them. You can either help me or get out of my way. Beauty, Blue.” The girls looked up at me expectantly. “Go home.” Both ran around Michael and darted down into our home. Michael didn’t move a muscle. I shouldered my weapon and walked over towards the first body. I had no idea how I was going to move them, but I had to do something. Passing the body and going towards the hatch, I dropped my backpack down and my gun, after giving Michael a long look. Finally, he moved when I turned back to the body. 

He said nothing at all, merely moved one of the bodies for me. I dragged the second one away. Using my broom, I swept up some of the dirt to cover the blood that was there. Michael continued to hold his silence, though it also looked like he was lost. It was nearly dark out by the time I was finished. The looming shadow that Michael was now was still enough I almost forgot he was there. 

“Thanks.” I said, looking at him. He nodded, silence still strong. When he didn’t seem like he was going to be leaving, I sighed. “Come on then Michael.” He looked at me curiously. I climbed down into my home. I didn’t know if he was going to follow or not. I started to make something to eat with the provision I had when the hatch shut. I turned, seeing the archangel standing there. This space was the right size for me, however it was a little tighter fit for Michael. I studied him a moment then went back to what I was cooking. It wasn’t going to be anything special and certainly nothing he had in Vega.   
We ate in silence. I was expecting him to say something or do something. Still, he was quiet and seemed more like a shell than the man I had seen before on a few occasions. This was also not the same man that I saw in my visions. When we were done eating and all was cleaned up, the archangel had still not moved a whole lot. It was making me uneasy now. His back was to the hatch and I pushed it open to the let the girls run around outside and od their business. He still didn’t move. I walked halfway up the stairs, lifted my pistol and fired it. He whirled around, swords at the ready as he stood. 

“Ah he is alive still. I was beginning to wonder.” I said, lowering the gun back to my hip. His tense stance remained for a few moments then eased as he put the swords away. 

“Apologies.” He murmured quietly. I walked down the stairs, leaving it open for now. 

“Really? You’ve been silent for over an hour Michael. You haven’t even figured out why you are here. Do you even know where you are?” Michael moved then, reaching into a pocket and removing a paper. He held it out to me. I knew what it was. It was the note I had left back at the apartment. 

“So, you came to find me. Wonderful. Why?"

“Uriel said you can see the future.” I laughed with a shake of my head. 

“I have visions, but they are not consistent, and I haven’t’ had any in months.” Which was a lie. I had had one recently. I could see his face fall a little as I spoke. It was very subtle. Michael wasn’t exactly oozing emotional signs. 

“I see.” He said, not sure what else to say it seemed. He just stood there, looking more lost now. I sighed and moved as the girls came running back into the space. I reached up the pull shut the hatch. I stopped midway though, as I watched the horizon. It was dark outside, but the air felt different. I wondered if there was something else out there tonight. Before I could choose what, I was going to do, Michael reached past me and closed the hatch firmly. I stepped back. I hadn’t been this close to the archangel. He turned to look back at me, his hand still on the hatch. 

“Lower angels are coming.” I nodded slowly. The space between us was next to nothing as he I had been on stairs still to reach the hatch. I moved to get out of the way. As I did, I heard the beating of wings in mass above the hatch. I looked up then away. As long as they didn’t think this was an interesting place to be, we would be fine. Well, I would be fine. Michael wasn’t even an issue. He could handle himself. I could also, as long as there wasn’t too many of them. from the sound of it, there was a lot of them though. I turned off the lights, leaving one, just to be sure. 

Now that I had Michael with me, and clearly, he was staying for the time being, I pulled out some extra blankets and a pillow that I had laying around. Pushing the table against the wall, it created some space at least for him to sleep. At some point, he had turned to watch me. I shoved the items at him. 

“Since you seem to be staying, you can sleep there. It’s not much and it’s not at all like Vega, but it will have to do for tonight.” He took the items, looking them over in silence. Oh. Back to that. Alright fine. I rolled my eyes. “You’re welcome.” I turned away and stepped easily over the girls to get my bed. I would have changed for bed, but he was there, so I didn’t this time. If he stuck around, I would figure something else out. I heard him putting the things down. Whether he slept or not was not an issue to me. I looked around once more and then turned off the light. It was black now. There wouldn’t be much of a chance I could prevent anything if he tried something or if someone got in. Thankfully, it was locked. I lay awake for a long time. I could Michael’s even breathing. I couldn’t tell if he was asleep or not though. The girls were snuggled up right next to me, facing Michael’s location. I found that amusing for some reason. I guess they didn’t trust him. Then again, the hatch was that way as well. As my mind raced in the darkness, I did eventually fall asleep. 

When I woke up, the memory of yesterday came back to me. I sat up, looking for Michael. He was still laying on the floor under the blankets. It seemed like he was asleep, though it was still hard to tell. The girls needed to go outside. I sat up and slowly stretched before they moved. We all stepped around Michael and pushed open the hatch. It groaned open and the girls took off running. I glanced back at the sleeping archangel. His eyes were closed at least. Whether he was truly asleep or not, I had no idea. 

Once outside, I stretched again. I felt stiff from sleeping the way I was. I don’t think I moved all night. I don’t think the girls did either to be honest. It was like the time had just moved on and we didn’t. Either way, it was fine. I couldn’t figure out why Michael was so strange either. He was quiet, reserved to the point of confusion for me. Had something happened in Vega? He seemed broken or lost. If he was still there when I got back from walking with the girls, I would have to ask him. He might not answer me, but I was going to try anyway. 

“I wonder what Michael will say.” I mused aloud as I walked. I waved the girls on, letting them off leash so to speak. They ran far ahead, enjoying their time. I looked around. It was peaceful, but I noticed a small figure on the ground. I walked over, hand on my gun. This looked like a child. as I got closer, I noticed it was one. Kneeling, I went to turn the child over and he turned on me. His hands around my throat were tight. This was no mere child. I couldn’t shake him off and the look in his eyes was deadly. 

“Let her go Roan.” I heard Michael’s voice, but it sounded far away. My hands around the child’s were getting weaker. The edges of my vision were going black. The child, Roan, glared down at me and put more pressure on my throat. I choked, rapidly losing air now. I heard wings, saw some movement, and then the child on top of me was gone. I coughed, rolling to the side. My throat hurt, and I knew it was going to bruise. Even swallowing was difficult. I closed my eyes, just laying there trying to breathe once more. I heard a fight nearby and then silence. Beauty and Blue were at my side by the time I heard footsteps near me. I looked up, seeing Michael standing there. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, crouching to my level. I nodded, a little wince to my movement. 

“W-what...” My voice was so harsh to my ears and I couldn’t even finish the sentence. 

“He was a power. Not a child. I’ve seen him before recently. He killed a dear friend.” I frowned. So that was the higher angel who killed Jeep. 

“Jeep was a good man.” I forced out quickly, wanting to get the point across. Michael tilted his head, clearly curious since I had said Jeep and he didn’t. I smiled a little. An extensive list of questions was likely forming in his mind. I pushed myself up and stood. As I stood upright, I grew lightheaded. Stumbling a little, I felt firm hands on my shoulders and a strong body behind me. Michael had moved to support me. 

“Just lightheaded.” I whispered, leaning against him. He didn’t protest as I got myself back together. I just hoped I would be able to walk back. After a few moments, I moved away from Michael and started to walk. It was like being on a ship. I had been nearly choked to death. I felt like I was still being choked with how sore my neck was already. Michael seemed to notice as he was at my side rather than behind me, like he had been yesterday. He was also more animated than he had been. We reached the hatch and Michael helped me into my home. I turned to thank him, but he was gone. I didn’t expect him to just leave. 

I laid down when I was back and by the time I got up again, hours had passed. I should let the girls out again. I pushed myself up and noticed the hatch was open. Did I leave it that way? How careless of me. I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and gingerly touched my neck. It hurt. I knew it had to be bruised. Once I got up, I looked in the mirror. There were ugly deep bruises all over my neck in the shape of a child’s hand. Footsteps to my left caused me to draw my gun and look over. 

Michael was coming down the steps. I heard the girls with him. I guess they did trust him after all. He had a bag in hand. Seeing the gun, he paused, clearly waiting to see what I was going to do. I lowered it back to my side.

“Where did you go?” I asked, my voice a little stronger than it was before. Michael continued down the stairs as he answered. 

“I went to get something for your neck.” He offered up the bag. I took it, wondering what he could have possibly went to get and where he went to get it. I opened the bag, and sure enough was a few jars of some sort of salve. I wanted to know where he got it, but I didn’t ask. 

“Thanks.” I received a nod to my word. I opened the jar, returning to the mirror as I did. Lifting my chin, I gently applied the salve. It was painful to touch the area. A hand into view as my own hesitated to touch my neck again. Michael was standing next to me. I looked up at him. I turned to look at him, wanting the jar that which he had taken from my left hand. Without a word, he dipped his fingers into the salve and looked at me. I nodded, lowering my right hand and tilting my chin up. His touch was gentle and sure. The car that was shown made me wonder how many times he had soothed others wounds over the years of his life. 

My neck felt a little numb by the time he was done putting the salve on it. There was something soothing about that as I would swallow now without too much discomfort. I offered a small to Michael, who didn’t return it. He just closed the jar and handed it back to me. I placed it on a shelf with the other items I had saved over the years. Now the silence returned. He hadn’t said much since he had come back, so I wasn’t too surprised. I should eat since I hadn’t had anything when I got up. I wondered if he had eaten. I didn’t have to have wonder long. 

“Eat this.” I looked up with surprise as Michael handed me some druid fruits. Had he thought of everything? I tentatively took it.   
“Why are you helping me?”

“You are Kibbe Coronium correct? You wrote those books about the visions you had.” I looked at him and nodded. So, he did know who I was. That had to be why he was here then. I didn’t have to wonder what was going on anymore. He had come here for a reason; however, he was still rather quiet. We seemed to be at an impasse as he stood there, feet from me, and I was there looking at him, nibbling on the offered dried fruit. What did he want?


	6. Chapter 6

Michael was still quiet hours later. I had taken the time to get a good look at myself in the mirror. It looked bad and my neck was sore. It would be bruised for some time I thought. In the silence that fell over my home, I let the girls run around outside and I cleaned my guns. I had the rifle in pieces, making sure each piece was cleaned and put back the way it needed to be. Each time I looked at Michael, he was lost in thought, sitting on a chair near the table. 

I didn’t know what to do or say to him. I wasn’t who he was hoping I was it seemed. Maybe I was still, and he just wasn’t sure how to handle any of this. I mean, I couldn’t just call up the future. It didn’t work like that. The voice in my head was quiet which was a good thing at least. I still wondered if that was an actual person or if I was losing my mind in some way. Keeping to myself all these years hadn’t been helpful to my social skills. 

Eventually, night fell, and I wanted to get out for a bit. I wonder if Roan was dead or alive. Did Michael have it in him to kill one of his own? I knew he had killed his own before, but a power was different. I mean, he hadn’t killed that one in red but that one in red had no issue trying to kill Michael. I shook it off and started for the stairs. 

“Leaving?” I heard behind me. I turned to look at Michael. 

“I’m getting some air. Unlike you, I can’t sit in one place for hours on end without going stir crazy.”

“Roan is still alive.” His words were quiet. I didn’t say anything. I nodded after a moment and went up the rest of the stairs. Yes, there was a power roaming around my home, but I couldn’t live in fear. I had my pistol at my side once more. I refused to live my life in fear. A gunshot wouldn’t kill an angel, but it would slow them down at least. Enough holes and they might die. I would have to deal with it when the time came for it. I had no doubt that Roan would still be around. I suspected someone else knew I was here now.

I stayed near my home, even if the lights were off and there was no tangible way to tell if there was someone there or not. I had no idea where Michael was. He was not at all what I was expecting. To be honest, he was exactly the opposite of what I was thinking he would be. Leaning against a building, I looked up at the night sky. It was beautiful and soothing to me. I knew there was death out here and likely because I was alive, someone else was dead. I knew I would have to talk to Michael and find out why he wasn’t in Vega and why he was so distant from reality. Yawning softly, I turned to go back home. I had lost sight of the girls in the darkness that cloaked the area. I didn’t need a light to see where I was going. 

I pulled open the hatch. Michael was still there as I could now see a low light was on. He must have moved enough to turn it on at least. Shaking my head, I looked for the girls. I didn’t see them. This was unusual. I turned, looking into the darkness. I whistled, getting no response. Concern started to overwhelm me. 

“Something wrong?”

“The girls are missing.” I responded to Michael as he asked. I didn’t look down to him. I heard him moving closer. 

“Has this happened before?”

“Never. Something must have happened.” Now I looked at him and frowned. He was standing next to me. “I have to go look for them.” I wasn’t going to leave them out there all alone if I could help it. I wasn’t even sure where to go looking for them. They could literally be anywhere. I grabbed a flashlight and started to just walk around the area. Maybe they were stuck somewhere. I couldn’t hear any barking though. That was also strange. 

I wandered around for some time, not sure what more to do. I called and whistled with no answer from either dog. Had something happened? Did Roan come back and kill them? I often wondered if that was their fate on out trips out. Injuries sure, but death wasn’t an option. And yet, it was always there, lurking in the darkness. I stood in the center of this town, flashlight at the ground. I flicked it off and just sighed. A sound behind where I stood caused me to whirl around, gun at the ready. 

“You don’t need to shoot me.” Michael’s voice was calm in the darkness. I fumbled with the flashlight. He was standing only a few feet from me. How had he got to close without me hearing him? I lowered my gun slowly, leaving the flashlight on his chest so I could see him. 

“How long have you been there?”

“I’ve followed you all this time. You never heard me.” That was not good. I couldn’t be that distracted. Even with Michael close, I didn’t count on him truly watching my back all the time. He was like a coma patient half the time. 

“I need to find them Michael. They are everything to me.” He didn’t give me an answer. I turned away, looking around in the darkness once more. I was so worried about them. If it was their time, so be it, however, I just didn’t want them to suffer. A thud nearby caused both of us to jump.

“Wait here.” Michael said, walking off towards the sound. I wanted to follow. I had a gut feeling I knew what that sound was. I hoped I was wrong. I felt like it was going to be one of my dogs. Waiting in the darkness was so nerve-wrecking for me. Michael came carrying something. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly. My heart sank. I couldn’t look. I knew it was one of my girls. I wanted to be sick. 

“Roan! Stop toying around with me. You want me? Come get me!” I yelled. One of my dogs was gone and the other missing still. I suspected we would never find her. In the darkness, I heard movement and then something slam into me. I was ready this time. When I hit the ground, my flashlight rolled away and spun. It ended up shining back in my direction. I could see the child once more trying to kill me. A sword in hand this time. 

“You will pay for killing my dog.” I growled at him. His face twisted into a grin as we struggled against each other. He was extremely strong. I never thought I would be in a hand to hand fight with an angel. Michael didn’t make a move to help or hinder the moment. I did hear him place the dog down nearby though. I heard the sound of his sword leaving his side as I struggled. I kicked the child off me and he lunged once more. I shot him several times. Well, I thought I did. I seemed to have missed every shot. 

“You are weak human. You deserve death like all the others of your kind.” He snarled at me. I glared back at him, shooting again. I got him a few times in the torso. This angered him. Michael engaged at this point. He swung his sword at the child, drawing his attention away from me for the moment. I moved away and recovered, unloading the clip and putting in another. In the darkness, I knew I could have shot Michael as well, but I had to had faith he would move.

“Hey! What is your problem with me?” I yelled, hoping for an answer. I heard wings in the darkness and was knocked over by Roan once more. He had broken away from Michael.  
“You are just like every other human. Weak, hopeless. Gabriel will win this war.” As I was listening to this, I fought his hands off from around my throat. I heard something metal slide across the ground and run into my hip. Michael’s sword! I grabbed it with my left hand. 

“He may win, but you won’t see it.” I growled back, stabbing the sword through the power’s side, his blood spilling out onto the sword and me. His eyes widened, and he jerked away from me. He howled in pain and I felt that sound in my soul. It took seconds for him to curl up, bleeding out quickly while cursing my name and existence. I stared at the shadow of the body in front of me. The flashlight was only showing part of him. I heard footsteps, raising the sword in hand. It was only Michael coming closer. 

“Michael I – “He shook his head. 

“He made his choice. We all have and will live and die by them.” He sounded so disconnected. I looked at him. The shadow the light made it difficult to see his face. 

“Why help me? Why give me your sword to end his life?” I asked, holding up the sword in hand towards Michael. He didn’t flinch. He looked at the sword, then towards my face. 

“I wasn’t confident I could do it.” Now it was my turn to be silent. What did he mean? Michael had been fighting his own kind for decades. Now he had a change of heart? My grip on the sword tightened. 

“What do you mean? You have been helping humans for years. Why the change of heart?” He was quiet, considering my question or his answer. Both, perhaps. After what felt like a long time, I sighed and threw my hands up. 

“Forget it. You know what, thanks for the help but you can leave Michael. Whatever your issue is, take it with you.” I shoved the sword back at him, flat part against his chest. I knew one of my babies was laying nearby and I needed the flashlight to find her. Grabbing the flashlight, I turned and was stopped by Michael. He had moved so quietly.

“Move.” I said coldly. I just wanted this night to be over. I still didn’t know where my other baby was either. He didn’t move, though did continue to block me. Finally, he spoke. 

“Go home. I’ll bury her.” Why did he not want me to see her? I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“Why?”

“You don’t want to see what he did to her.” His answer was quick. I stared at him, not sure if I believed him. He was flipping back and forth, and I couldn’t understand why he would care and yet he wouldn’t be able to kill his own kind to save a human. 

“I need to find Beauty.” I said simply, walking away from him. I would pay my respects in the morning, when the sun came up. I wasn’t even sure where to look for Beauty. As I searched, I gave in and went home. Maybe I would find her in the morning. I wished I had continued to look. 

When Michael came back, I was sitting outside my home, the hatch wide open and a dim light inside. Roan had apparently double backed on us. I found Beauty. Or what was left of her anyway. My girls were gone. Michael didn’t ask or say anything. He looked at me and then went into the home. I said nothing as he took it upon himself to handle this mess as well. I wasn’t sure what to do now. I was alone in the world once more. My companions were killed, and I was left with a catatonic archangel at times. Lucky me.

Roan had mentioned Gabriel. Was he under orders? I believed he was which meant Gabriel possibly knew where I was. Did I care? I couldn’t tell him anymore more than he already knew. It wasn’t like I could call upon an event in the future. I wasn’t that good. I put my head in my hands. This had been a stressful evening. I was so tired and numb from the events I barely noticed when Michael placed a hand on my shoulder. I jerked my head up, looking at him. The sun was just rising. Had I fallen asleep?

“I buried your dogs.” He said softly. I nodded, glancing over to see the small graveyard. I was grateful they were close at least. I didn’t want to stay here now however. The Camp was looking better and better now. I slowly got up. I was still covered in blood from the power I had killed. Heading down into my home, I ignored the blood that was nearly everything. I packed a bag with as many things as I could. I also changed clothing. I could care less if Michael was in the same space as I was. I wanted to get out of here. Staying at the apartment was an option for now. I washed my face in the sink and looked up. Frowning, I hadn’t noticed the message on the mirror. 

“Lucifer knows your betrayal.” I looked at the message, unsure what was going on. Lucifer? Michael’s sibling? 

“Kibbe?” I heard behind me. I shook my head. 

“Mickie. What is this?” I corrected him and referenced the message. Michael looked at the message. 

“My brother is dead.” He stated, and I felt the wind get knocked out of me. I doubled over, my head pounding. I had had headaches, but this was by far the worst I’ve ever felt. I heard Michael’s concerned voice and then I blacked out.

_3rd POV_

As Mickie blacked out, Michael caught her lifeless form. Beginning to adjust to lay her on her bed, her body straightened in his grasp. Michael looked at her, feeling relieved but that faded instantly. She stood, stepping back from Michael. Brushing hair from her face, she smiled. It wasn’t her though. Even Michael could see that.

“You...” He said lowly, stepping back, a hand on his sword. 

“What are you going to do Michael? Kill me? You’ll end her life as well.” The voice was like an echo, Mickie’s voice and another, one he hadn’t heard in years. 

“What do you want?” Michael asked.

“I just wanted to talk archangel.” It didn’t seem like it. Michael stepped back once more. 

“Release her.”

“I can’t. She made a deal with me.”

“What deal would she have made with you?”

“She was dying Michael. As a child, she was impressionable. It was delightful. I was her best friend. Her only friend as she got older.”

“The visions.” Michael was beginning to put the picture together. Mickie’s lips curved into a smirk.

“Very clever Michael.” Mickie sighed. “She has decided not to listen to me lately. This is her punishment for now.” Michael’s eyes narrowed. 

“Let her go. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“Why? You abandoned Vega and her people to Gabriel!” Michael flinched at that. “Why do you suddenly care about one life?”

“I made a mistake.”

“Mistakes have a cost.” Mickie’s body curled in on itself then, as if in pain. Mickie whimpered. 

“Stop! I’ll pay the price.” 

“Done. A time will come to pass, you will know.” Mickie’s body stopped being in pain and she completely relaxed. Michael caught her once more, lying her on her bed. 

“A time will come…” Michael said softly, arranging her body to be as comfortable as possible on the bed. He would wait until she woke up and then plan another move.


End file.
